


When the         slushy hits the         floor

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: What happens after the syrupy water is spilled.





	When the         slushy hits the         floor

I handed the hockey stick back to the big jock, whose mouth was hanging open. As a small man came up and started yelling I just turned and walked back towards the office. There was a small round of applause coming from the outer edges of the cafeteria.  
For the second time in one day I found myself sitting in the office, of course this time the principle didn’t seem nearly as happy to see me.   
“I just don’t see why you would do it.”  
“I’m telling you it was an accident, the stick just slipped.”  
Figgins stopped trying to question me as Kurt walked through the door to drop off the bag and shirt I had left behind.   
“Thanks Kurt.” I turned back carefully to the principle. “ Look I think I would like to go to the nurse while we wait for my aunt to get here, ok?” He puffed up as best he could.  
“No, you and Mr. Karofsky will wait right here until your guardians are here and we discuss what will happen next””  
Resigned and sore I settled back into the uncomfortable chair to wait. About 30 minutes later my aunt blew into the office like a raging storm, my back brace brandished in her hand.   
“Charlene Marie Smythe what did you think you were doing taking this off before the doctor okays it?”  
“I have three months, I’m not waiting for Dr. hick-town to make a decision. If I hadn’t broken the slushy machine swinging a hockey stick you would have never known.””  
“You swung a hockey stick? Have you lost what little sense your genetics allowed you.?”  
“Hey you were the one who married into the family.” At that point Figgins held up his hands.  
“Excuse me, but I really have to point out that your neice damaged school property. We need to discuss what our next steps will be.”  
“Yes auntie, WE have to decide who pays to replace a slushy machine the school jocks were using to bully and torture other students with.”  
Figgins actually started to turn red and stutter over this. My aunts eyebrow raised slowly and you could watch as Figgins slowly started to crumble. It was at this point that a large man made his presence known at the door way.  
“Bullying and destruction of property Dave?” The big guys face turned red and he looked down at his clenched hands, so I spoke up.  
“Actually, He didn’t break the machine that was all me. I saw him throw a slushy on a kid who was helping me find my way around the building. When everyone acted like it was normal I tricked him into letting me hold his hockey stick so I could break the machine. I figured the admin would punish the students by not replacing it and then at least one of the types of bullying would be stopped.”  
“Interesting idea, Dave I am terribly disappointed if this is how you have been acting.” His father turned to the principle “what kind of punishment are we looking at?”  
Figgins started talking about detention and I muttered under my breath  
“too bad you can’t make him help at the barn.” My aunt snorted but his dad looked interested.  
“what type of barn?”  
“We are resetting a riding stable, so there would be a lot of moving hay bales and scooping horse manure””  
His dad actually grinned, “So lots of manual labor and time to think about why you don’t act that way. Sounds great, Figgins what do you say, wasted time in study hall or really learning a lesson?”


End file.
